What if?
by unicornsarereall1219
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta weren't the only star crossed lovers? What if Katniss and Peeta don't win? What if Clove and Cato aren't as vicious as they seem?
1. Chapter 1: Pep talk

**Chapter 1: Pep Talk**

**Clove's POV:**

God I'm going to kill her! Touching Cato like that. ' It's just an act, Clove, you know that. She doesn't mean anything to him. You mean everything to him.' I tell myself, looking at them with disgust. Despite my little pep talk, I throw a knife above their heads into the tree. " Um, Clove if you're trying to kill Glimmer or Cato, you're going to have to have better aim," Marvel says, jokingly. " Shut up," I sneer in his direction. " Hey, lets go to sleep. Glimmer, you take first watch," Cato says, taking control. I roll my eyes. Cato drags his sleeping bag over to mine. I smirk at Glimmer and she glares back. I lay down and I pull myself closer to Cato just to piss her off. I look at Cato and smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Not a big lose

**Chapter 2: Not a big lose**

**Clove's POV:**

I woke up with Cato yelling at me to get up and run. I stand up and Cato grabs my hand instead of Glimmer's. We get to the lake and jump in. When we're sure we're safe, we climb out. " Hey where's Glimmer?" Marvel asks, frantically looking around for her. " I left her," Cato casually says. " It took too long waking Clove, so we had to leave her." " Not a big lose," I say shrugging my shoulders. Cato nods. " Whatever," Marvel mumbles. " Lets go get our stuff," Peeta says, speaking after awhile. He trudges off toward the site, leaving us at the lake. " When are we going to kill him?" Cato asks, once he's out of earshot. " When we kill the girl on fire," I say walking over to him. " Come here," he says, smirking and holding his arms out. I walk into his arms and I bury my face in his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head. " Here you have them folks! The real star crossed lovers!" I hear Marvel say. I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3:If it's anyone

**Chapter 3: If it's anyone**

**Cato's POV**

I hear a big explosion. " What the fuck!" I yell. " The supplies!" Clove yells. " Marvel, keep looking for girl on fire and me, Clove, and district 10 will go back to the supplies or, well, what's left." I say. Me, Clove, and district 10 walk to the site. " God dammit!" I scream. " Cato calm down!" Clove yells at me. I don't listen to her. " You said they all won't go off!" I yell at district 10. I put my arm around his neck and twist. He's dead in an instant. Three cannons fire. " Who else died?" Clove whispers to me. " I don't know," I whisper back. I drop to my knees and bury my face in my hands. " I'm a monster," I whisper. I hear Clove drop to her knees beside me. She pulls my hands away from my face and looks me in the eyes. Her big, brown eyes are filled with sadness. " Cato, if it's anyone, it's me. I'm the monster," she whispers to me.


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

**Chapter 4: I love you**

**Clove's POV**

" Cato, meaybe we should cut the alliance, before we have to fight each other," I say, looking anywhere but at him. It broke my heart saying those words. Before Cato could say anything, Templesmith's voice announces that two people from the same district can win. " So are we allies again?" Cato asks, crawling closer. " Ya," I say, before closing the distance between our lips. " I love you, Clove," Cato whispers against my lips. " I love you, too," I whisper back.

**Sorry it's so short but i kinda like it. soo... Review 'cause it'll totally will make my day. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: A feast

**Chapter 5: A feast**

**Cato's POV**

We searched for girl on fire and Peeta for days. " It's impossible, Cato," Clove says. I sigh. " Ok, we'll go back closer to the lake," I say. We turn around and back track to the edge of the forest. We sit down and Templesmith's voice announces a feast. " Ok, so Clove, you will get the pack and I'll watch your back and try to get whatever tribute I can," I say. " Ok, but I get girl on fire," Clove says, looking at me with an evil smirk. " Deal, but give a good show," I say. " Ok, lets wait for her," Clove says standing up. I stand up beside her. We see red fly past us and grab the District 5 pack. " I got her," I whisper to Clove and I take off after her.


	6. Chapter 6: I won't let you go

**Chapter 6: I won't let you go**

**Clove's POV:**

I watch the table closely. Out of the corner of my eye, I see girl on fire. I laugh quietly. I sneak up behind her and I pounce. She shrieks. I laugh, again. " Caught you," I say, sitting on her chest. " You see, Cato's letting me take care of you, so lets give the audience a good show, shall we?" I ask her, laughing. She twists and turns. I take out my favorite knife and I put it to her throat. " On second thought, I'd rather make this quick," I say. She screams. I slice her throat a few times. I laugh, Suddenly, I'm yanked off of her and I dangle in the air. " Cato! Cato! Cato!" I scream. I hear two cannons fire. " Did you kill the little girl from my district?" Thresh asks me, while shaking me. " No! That was Marvel," I whisper, gasping for air. He releases his grip on me and I fall to the ground. I scream again. " Clove!" I hear Cato yell. I hear another cannon fire. " Don't leave me here," I whisper. I feel pain all over from the fall. " I won't let you go, I promise," Cato whisper back. I start to cry. " Come on, lets go to the lake and wait for Peeta to die."


End file.
